Warnings
by honestyinlies
Summary: When Ivan's girlfriend suddenly gets pregnant and has their baby Matthew, it would've been okay... In a sorts. Too bad she decided to leave Ivan to parent Matthew by himself. RusCan AU, Russia/Canada, Incest.
1. t r a s h

Warnings: Incest, Father/Son implied. Swearing.

Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Hetalia.

Title: Warnings

Fandom/Pairing: hetalia, Russia/Canada

Genre: Incest, Romance, Drama, Family, ect.

rating: K+ Will go up as chapters go up.

When Ivan's girlfriend suddenly gets pregnant and has their baby Matthew, it would've been okay... In a sorts. Too bad she decided to leave Ivan to parent Matthew by himself.

T r a s h

. . .

" Sometimes the closet person to us, _shouldn't be._ "

. . .

~;~

He held the bundled baby tightly in his strong muscular arms, exhaustion showing clearly in his eyes as they down-casted to look at the baby boy, his heart would've welled in pride if it wasn't already welled with grief. Ever since Veronica, his wife, was a kid she had a weird fear of hospitals, leaving for the emergency crew to help her give birth at their house. It all went dandy, and she was healthy within a week, so was Matthew, their baby. Sadly Matthew had to be transported to a hospital to be monitored, Veronica didn't visit her new born, _once_. Every hour of the day Ivan would leave to go see his child, and on the 8th day of visiting he returned home with the baby bundled in his arms to walk into the kitchen a note on the fridge;

"I can't raise a child who's been in _that_ place!"

Ivan had an itching feeling he wouldn't see Matthew's mother again. He sighed loudly, oddly being prepared, he had suspected her to bail once Matthew was transported to a hospital, he just didn't think she'd leave so quickly. He rocked the quiet baby, heading towards the bedroom he and Matthew's mother had prepared ahead of time, and placed the child in it's crib.

He knew becoming a daddy at age 15_ wasn't_ the biggest mistake of his life.

~;~

Ivan Age 16, Matthew Age 2

"Matvey," he said simply as the child walked by him, the small blonde haired boy turned to look up at his huge father, wondering absent mindly if his daddy could possibly be one of those one-eyed giants he had seen on tree house, but that's impossible, his daddy has _two _eyes. Matthew focused on his father waiting for him to clarify why he was interrupting his building block session, Matthew had worked hard to go down the large spiraling stairs to get his purple blocks to have to head back upstairs, it was going to prove to be a challenge. His little legs could only do so much.

"What are you doing?" His father finally asked, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his purple fuchsia eyes at the purple blocks in his sons hands, then looking ahead of the child where the stairs are at. "I hope you don't plan to go up the stairs carrying those, that is dangerous,_ Matvey._"

The child puffed out his small little cheeks, holding his hands out in defeat too hand the blocks to his father, he said nothing as his dad took the blocks and followed the wobbly child, Matthew took his time going up the stairs, ignoring the hand of his dad at his bottom. He is determined to get up by _himself_! Eventually after a long agonizing 20 minutes of effort, and the last minutes being his dad getting irritated and picking Matthew up and carrying him the rest of the way, before placing the child in the carpeted room, Ivan's room.

"What are you building, Matvey?"

"Matthew." The child corrected, seating himself down beside his tower and ignoring the question, it's always a hassle to get the boy to speak up, most of the time Ivan had to lean over and place his ear _real _close to Matthew's mouth.

"You know I cannot pronounce your name like that," he clicked his tongue in frustration, "you refuse to learn Russian but you agree to learn French from your damn perverted uncle."

"Damn perverted uncle?" The child repeated, Ivan groaned in frustration smacking his forehead,

"What have I said about repeating after me?"

Matthew looked up - his slightly more bluish purple eyes blinking up innocently at his father in attempt to remember what his dad might've said about that. Its not like his memory can go far, even his vocabulary isn't very amazing. It consist of 'yes', 'no', 'Matthew', and repeating what his dad says. Usually repeating the _less _delightful sounding words.

"Are you hungry?" Ivan finally said, giving up on their earlier conversation when he considered his son to have forgotten. It's not like a 2 year old has much memory anyways.

"No."

Ivan narrowed his eyes hoping to intimidate his son a bit to telling the truth but sighed and turned on his heel scanning the room for anything deadly before calling Toris over to keep a watchful eye on Matthew. Regardless of his son being quiet and obedient, the boy does have a wild streak sometimes, like the time he had tried to go down the stairs when he was one. Plus it's not like Ivan earns his money in an honest way either.

~;~

Ivan Age 18, Matthew age 3 1/2

Ivan sighed, placing his elbow onto the cypress desk and looking blankly to the other side of the room. Things have gotten out of hand lately, plus Matthew is about to start school - should he even let his son go to that _thing_? Is it safe for a Mafias child to go into the public? The mere thought of Matthew being kidnaped and hurt clenches his heart, but because of his stupid sister (he loves her but...) His son has begun to chatter non stop about school. And Ivan doesn't have the heart to say "you can't!"

Tomorrow would be the first day Matthew starts, and he really doesn't want it too come.

/ / /

The morning came too quickly, way too quickly. And his quiet son practically bounced in each of his steps, holding onto his fathers calf pant leg, being a great deal smaller then his papa. And much to Ivan's horror, his sons uncles (from Veronica's side, of course.) Came along too. Francis and Arthur, Arthur being to busy harassing everyone about everything, and Francis harassing his servants. The two were more of a hassle then his son.

Eventually he had gotten everyone into the car and was on his way,

"Are you excited, Matthew?" Francis asked in French, causing Ivan to grit his teeth, how was he suppose to explain to the teacher that his son doesn't speak Russian? Only English and French?

"Oui!" The boy beamed, not really understanding a word his uncle muttered, Arthur and Ivan scowled.

"You messed the poor kid up, he lives in Russia, he should've learned Russian first!" Arthur scolded and Ivan nodded grinding his teeth together. It was going to be humiliating to explain to the teacher, that is for sure.

"Matvey do you remember what I taught you?" Ivan finally asked, the boy sulked lowering his head answering with a small,

"da."

He beamed happily, glad to be getting through his child, even if it's a bit. "I'm sorry Matvey, but this is Russia, you must know the mother language, then I'll let you learn lots and lots of French, da?"

"Nyet!" The child whined crossing his little arms sulking, "_learn French_!" he whined in broken Russian, Ivan chuckled softly and ignored the child stopping in the parking lot and jumping out and grabbing the little 3-year-old from his booster seat before his Uncles could. He bounced the sulking angry child in his arms, letting a small giggle escape the boys lips before setting him down and letting him grab his pant leg. It's an unspoken rule, Matthew must always hold his pant leg, so he knows his son is still there.

"_Only speak Russian now, Matvey._" His father said in Russian in warning, the child sighed in defeat nodding quietly behind his huge father ready to rehearse the Russian he had practiced, (with much effort on his fathers side). Finally a smooth beautiful looking woman came in sight, speaking to a woman and man, Odd the child noted tilting his head.

A child much like him has _two_ people holding each of their little hands. Not that he cant hold his dads hand, but to do that his papa would have to lean over quite a bit. But a woman was with the other child...

"_Hello,_" Ivan greeted smoothly nudging Matthew who whispered the same word after his father. She beamed and crouched down,

"_hello!_" She said softly motioning for Matthew to approach her, he didn't. She frowned a bit, looking up at his father for aid, who had a scowl on his face looking towards the two Uncles who were harassing others.

"Idiots! This is a school, come here!" He said in a growl causing the two to wobble to Ivan's side, he sighed before looking down at Matthew.

"_Matvey, this is your teacher, da?_" He said smoothly hoping to dear god he'd understand, the small boy scrunched up his face.

"What?" He asked in a soft whisper before gasping and muttering a small "shtoh?" In correction, the teacher narrowed her eyes. But continued too smile, speaking in rapid Russian to test the child,

"_What is your name_?" She asked quickly, the small boy scrunching up his face and mumbling in wonder,

"Matthew... or Matvey." He said quietly hoping that is what he was asked, she nodded and motioned Matthew over to her again, when refused another time she sighed and stood up deciding to greet the father.

"_I'm Anna, the teacher here_." Ivan nodded in acknowledgment, leaning a bit to ruffle the soft blonde locks of his child before muttering a small,

"Ivan." Swooping down he picked up Matthew making the child squeak in surprise as he was put face-to-face with the woman he had rejected. It's not that he's overly shy or anything... But the only woman he knows of is Aunty Natalia and Aunty Katyusha, and Aunty Natalia isn't very kind. And all Aunty Katyusha does is cry... Hopefully this woman isn't the same... "_Matvey's father._"

Anna nodded and beamed at Matthew again, who shoved his face into his fathers jacket.

"_Shy?_" She cooed, Ivan half nodded and wondered,

"_And the woman he has met aren't exactly enjoyable presences. His Aunt's are quite bothersome..._" He mused, imagining a flaring Natalia pissed at the child, over every little thing. He had raised his hand to her a few times, but never actually hit her, hitting a woman in front of Matthew isn't what he wants to be his _first _father failure.

"_Mother?_" The teacher asked, Matthew perked at the new word, one word, he can work with that, he repeated it,

"_Mother?_" He said, looking towards his dad who chuckled bouncing Matthew a bit,

"Mother." Ivan said in English, making the child scrunch his little face up.

"_What?_" The boy asked in Russian, trying to withhold the image his dad wanted him to have in front of his teacher. Ivan chuckled, and shook his head saying softly.

"You don't need one, you have daddy."

Matthew blinked innocently before smiling, "da, papa."

~;~

Ivan age 20, Matthew age 5

.

To be completely honest, Ivan had been beyond proud when his son began to speak Russian almost as fluently as English, French becoming forgotten, much to Francis' protest. Sure school was doing his shy little Matthew a world of wonders, well he had originally thought. Until one day his cute little Matvey asked his daddy with big beady eyes in Russian, the father suspected something bad to come upon his sons request.

"_Can my friend sleep over?_"

Ivan didn't have the heart to object.

After school on Friday he picked Matthew up (like usual) and out of the usual, a small over bearing child hopped into his car with Matthew, Alfred.

Ivan didn't like the kid at all, and his parents were just as annoying.

He would've been kinda ok with the kid if it wasn't commanding his son like a hound. He was close to chucking the poor kid after the "Let's build a giant superman!" he's sure Matthew couldn't even understand that! He grinded his bottom row and top row of teeth together, letting out an annoyed smile and looking into the review mirror, right at Alfred.

"Are you hungry?" Even though he dislikes this child, he still needs to be an adult. He needs to gain Alfred's idiotic American parents idiotic trust and let the child come over more... Then, Then he can destroy the kid, Alfred can suddenly go.. "missing". He chuckled his evil 'kolkolkolkol' laugh severing into his drive way almost missing it from the excitement.

Alfred chirped a high-pitched "Yeah!"

Without much effort he undid Matthew's seat belt picking the child off the seat like a small plume and putting him down, then doing the same for Alfred.

Long story short, Ivan never wanted Alfred in his house again.

~;~

Ivan age 20, Matthew age 6.

His aunt Natalia is a _very _scary woman. Its not the nail clawing against his dads door she does every night that made the child wonder how messed up she is. But just how jealous and possessive she is of his dad. He can _hardly _kiss his dads cheek with her being around without having to worry about a knife that might come flying from somewhere and stab him somewhere. At age 6 he's become a pro at dodging knives. Which apparently isn't normal. Cause yesterday when the teacher had asked them to draw her a picture of something they're good at, Matthew did just that.

And now his teacher is sitting in his living room after school hours.

He once saw a movie like so, where the kid does something weird and the parents (he's still confused on why everyone has someone they call "mother") Alfred had said they're the ones who push you out of your vag-jay-jay, Matthew simply wondered if his dad was capable of that all by himself and his little heart swelled in pride. Back on topic, anyways, and the parents would get a home visit.

"_I don't know why he'd draw that_..." Ivan wondered before glaring off in the distance towards Matthew's aunt Natalia, his dad was lying, and if he didn't know the cause, he does now. After a few more minutes Matthew was called over and timidly he smiled up at his teacher whispering a small,

"_A-Am I in trouble_?" His father winced at the stuttering, Matthew couldn't help it, but his strong looking dad didn't approve of it.

"Nooo," The teacher cooed, a soft smile gracing her lovely features, "Why do you draw yourself dodging knives?"

He didn't know to be honest or lie, he looked at his dad, then over at his wicked Aunt and shuffled on his little feet. Stuttering out,

"I saw someone do it in the movies." He said in English looking at his dad, Ivan nodded translating the sentence and he repeated it.

"_You saw someone in the movies doing it?_" Anna giggled and patted his small little head before leaving the estate, eying it warily and back at the young single father. She hardly ever made comments about the mother of the house missing. She felt it wasn't necessary considering Matthew had become such a fine child. Sadly this would be her last year with the children, she yawned stretching her limbs out determined to hurry home and cook dinner.

/ / /

Ivan leaned into the couch, crossing his legs over each other and tilting his head back to look menacing before calling Natalia out from the shadows, the bold woman did so. Matthew stood beside his father, worried.

"You throw_ knives _at my child?" He hissed, Matthew could hear his fathers knuckles crack, one by one.

"I didn't directly aim at him. Even if he didn't move he wouldn't be harmed..." She said, diverting her eyes, _lying. _Matthew said sorrowfully in his head, he had gotten a few cuts from his Aunt's weird hobby.

"_You're lying!_" Ivan boomed, standing up and sharply pointing at the door, "Leave, and if you so much as harm Matvey, or _look_ at him, I will kill you."

Natalia squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around her waist before whispering a small, "This is why Veronica left you... You'll realize you'll need me an-!"

A loud bang emitted from Ivan's fist connecting with the coffee table, Matthew winced and looked down squeezing his little eyes shut, his father straightening himself up (considering he had to crouch to hit the thing), and glared more viciously.

"_Leave._" He hissed, and she did.

/ + : ) = ):/

Well so, a new story from me! ohohoho~ now I have a thing to make Russia very Seme like, because all Characters in Hetalia are much too goofy, (except Italy) & im not all for one jumpy jump jump about incest.. Cause I have a family and the thought is um, disturbing. But I mean I can write about it, and be giddy about it, and there's only like a 15 year age gap between these two. So, why not, eh? Now Im a die hard fan of Russia/Canada (RusCan) because Im Canadian and im learning Russian... Yeah.

I read all reviews & i stalk my favouritorrsss. Ohohoh

So yeah... Um

Thank you for the silent or non-silent support!


	2. c l o s i n g

_italics_ mean russian, or over emphasized word. Yeah.

**Warning**s: Incest, Father/Son implied. Swearing.

**Disclaime**r: I think we all know I don't own Hetalia.

**Fandom/Pairing**: hetalia, Russia/Canada

**Genre**: Incest, Romance, Drama, Family, ect.

**rating**: K+ Will go up as chapters go up.

* * *

_Closing_.

~;~

Ivan age 25, Matthew age 10

.

.

Only when did mothers day come around did Matthew realize his family is a bit _different_ then your average home life. When the teacher came around to check on everyone's 'mother days' project, Matthew had decided he'd question her, knowing he'd get no answers from his dad unless he cried.

But he doesn't want to cry, his dad never cries, so why should he? The brunette woman stopped at his wooden desk crouching over a bit and smiled effortlessly at the blonde child,

"_Something wrong Matthew?_" She asked softly, he shook his head muttering a small;

"_What's a 'mother', I don't have one. Dad says I don't need one, either_." He muttered pouting, wondering why his father never told him anything, but decided asking someone else about it would be quicker and easier. His teacher frowned briefly before smiling a bright smile,

"Well maybe you can draw me a card?" She said in English, most of the time anyone who had English in their vocabulary they would practice on him, not that he minded. He prefers English anyways. He hummed and tilted his head,

"W-Why?" He asked thoughtfully, his little glasses falling off the bridge of his nose a bit. She stood up and patted his head beaming her radiant smile, usually he enjoyed her smile and warmth but for some reason...

She felt dangerous, like his dad when you ate the last of his soup, or when Uncle's came over and drank all his dads Vodka and his dad would smile like,_ that_ and kick them into the freezing winter night. He leaned away from her.

"I'll show your father that you need a mother!" She finished her sentence, more vicious sounding then Matthew was comfortable with. She skipped away, not bothering to say anything else, but Matthew refused to draw her a card after that, pulling out his crayons and pencil and out-lined a very tall person, then a short person beside the taller one, and smiled.

All he needs is papa, last time he checked.

.

.

/ / /

.

.

After school his teacher followed him to the parking lot, and he was petrified, thankfully Alfred was with him rambling about everything and anything in English, thankful his friend was using his first language instead of Russian, cause he wouldn't be able to keep up if Alfred was capable of speaking Russian that quickly and loudly.

Finally his father's car pulled up and Alfred explained that his dad had said for 'Commie' to drop him off at home today, cause apparently his parents had something to attend too. Neither of the boys had much to complain about, except...

Matthew's teacher followed him up to the car, not talking to him but to his dad. He frowned.

His dad did as well.

"da?" Ivan asked simply rolling down his window to speak to the woman, Matthew was almost tempted to scream _"Drive away! Get away quickly!"_ But sealed his mouth, leaning closer to Alfred who seemed to be growing more anxious as Matthew did.

"I was wondering if Matthew has a mother Mr. Braginski" she said softly. Ivan clutched the steering wheel, he knows this conversation, all woman approach him with the same question all the time. He's use to it, he's a young attractive single rich father, why wouldn't woman approach him?

"Matty has a mommy!" Alfred interrupted loudly but clearly and pointing a harsh finger at the woman, "he doesn't need you as his mommy, Commie is perfectly fine as a he-she, plus if they needed a mommy they have my mommy to play mom! So go away!"

Ivan flinched to the nickname 'Commie' and the fact the kid practically insulted him three times. He knew the child said it by accident because his parents often said it, the disrespect isn't needed, but he was thankful to the boys stupidity, for once. The teacher grinded her teeth and smiled innocently shaking her head,

"It's teacher code, my I talk with you?" She said, diverting her eyes back to Ivan who frowned and sighed looking away.

"You can't stay much longer then dinner, I have work."

Matthew sunk into his seat grabbing Alfred's hand for moral support, the other squeezed it. Alfred was dropped off first, leaving Matthew alone in the back seat to listen to his teacher's awkward one-sided conversation in Russian in the front, he knows she's doing it on purpose - knowing he can't understand quick spoken Russian.

His father seemed more and more upset with each word she spoke, but allowed her to continue.

Matthew could understand most words, like "mother" and "father" and her babble about "Importance" afterwards, the importance of a complete family. She went on and on and eventually (much to Matthew's horror of realization) his father pulled over in one angry turn.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough of a parent?" Ivan growled - Matthew sunk into the leather seat of the car; wishing above all things he wasn't here right now. His father angry isn't an enjoyable sight.

"N-No you're a wonderful paren-"

"Then why are you going on about me having to get a girlfriend to fulfill the role of a mother for Matthew?" He boomed the mans face going red with anger, "I'm NOT GOING TO DATE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

Tears rolled down her eyes and she pushed opened the car door hopping out and twirled to give Ivan the nastiest look she could muster,

"You'll see! Your son will turn gay without the influence of a wom-"

The door was pulled closed and Matthew sighed a breath of relief one word echoing in his mind;

_Gay_.

.

.

/ / /

Ivan age 25, Matthew age 11

.

.

.

Often boys his age (cause it seemed the girls had much more tact) always teased each other about something Matthew hadn't understood - the Russian word was foreign and sounded harsh, like as if being accused of something. He knew if his father was on spot like this, he would handle things much more gracefully (maybe with a punch or two), actually no one would ever accuse his dad of something so...

_Odd_...

"Are you gay?" The boy poked his side with a stick making 'ewwwww' sounds as the rest of the boys around poor little Matthew laughed, accusing him of more things he couldn't understand.

"Leave him alone, he probably doesn't even know what it means!" A blonde headed girl interrupted; her hands on her hips as her little white tank top swayed, her eyes set in a determined gaze.

"Stupid Americans should learn Russian!" The boy said harshly, dropping the stick he had been poking Matthew with, Matthew sighed.

"I'm not A-American! I was born here," he said skillfully in Russian, "just I learned English b-before Russian, is all." He sighed and picked up the stick holding it out to his bully with a small smile, "h-here... and I-I'm not Gay, whatever that m-means..."

"I'm sureeee, normal boys don't stutter!" He said joyfully, twirling around in a large circle before jabbing a finger into Matthew's soft chest, "you look nothing like your dad, you sure you're his kid?"

Matthew puffed out his little cheeks; very offended, people can say anything about him, but as soon as his father is brought up — the conversation has to end. He's self conscious of the fact himself, he doesn't need ugly pimple-faced bullies to tell him his insecurities. The brown haired pimple-face whistled eyes going wide in a mocking way.

"He's maaaad!" The other boys laughed, their voices slowly dying down;

"Why are you mad, Matvey?" Someone said behind the small child, voice baritone low, his usually purple eyes glinted with red, the bullies gulped taking a timid step back. Matthew slowly turned, looking up at his large father - a frown marrying his pretty little features.

"They said I'm not your son, and something about Gay, I d-don't even know what that is!" He exasperated; unsure of his words, the bullies shot him a narrowed eye glare, and Ivan returned the dirty look.

"Gay, as in you like other men." Ivan said dully in English, Matthew frowned then scrunched up his petite little face,

"Doesn't everyone? I mean... I love daddy and uncles and Alfred?" He questioned softly in English, his words coming out more strong in his mother-tongue, the father patted his sons blonde locks and shrugged.

"When you're older, and now," he directed his gaze onto the cowering children, "You shouldn't be calling people names, da?" He said viciously - message getting across clear and vivid.

Matthew never had a problem with the bullies, ever, ever again.

.

.

~;~

.

.

.

"Matty!" Alfred boomed from the older side of the hallway, waving his hand out proudly as he tried to catch his best-friends attention, the blonde sighed loudly and marched slowly across the hall, his cheeks stained red, his eyes gazing downwards to avoid the sneaky eyes of those who would watch him walk past. "Is your dad coming to pick you up today? Can I come over?"

Matthew sighed and tilted his head slightly shrugging with the action, "Dad always picks me up, uh sure, I'll ask when he comes..." Alfred smiled radiantly and nodded running off in the distance to leave Matthew alone in the condors.

Ever since his dad had told off those bullies, a rumor had started (well it can't really be considered a rumor... but...) That his dad is the in the Mafia.

At first he didn't know what the hell that meant, and had spent hours searching up the word, his dad started to get a bit worried when Matthew started to stay up all night to watch Mafia movies. Matthew would love to just ask his dad about the guns in his room and the odd people that come to their house and what his dad works for. But he didn't, his dad prefers not to talk about things that don't involve him.

But ever since the rumor started everyone had put Matthew at an arms distance.

Well the small boy understood, if he was them he would've done the same... Rumor's can be scary things.

He sighed the end of the day coming with a blink of his eyes, he stood in front of his large black car, the window rolling down ever so slightly for his blonde father with a pair of black sunglasses perched on his large nose to glance out-side and frown gravely demanding with one word for his son to enter the car.

"In." Ivan said strongly arching a brow in curiosity when his son shook his small little head.

"Dad..." Matthew said softly,

"_Ivan_." His father corrected, cringing at the formal way to address your parent, he never liked being called 'dad' or 'daddy'.

"I-Ivan, c-can Alfred c-come over?" He muttered softly bowing his head in shame when his dad narrowed his eyes when the boy had stuttered, Ivan sighed loudly and nodded slowly, regretting the action soon as it was done.

He's always hated that damned American child.

Matthew beamed and ran off in the distance (probably going off too fetch Alfred) and soon came back with the bouncy boy.

"Commie!" Alfred greeted happily, his smile stretching over his face, Ivan growled. Alfred smiled brighter.

An unknowingly challenge always there, it's just the way they are. Sure Ivan feels stupid for arguing with a child, but he can't help it, it's like Alfred is constantly probing at his fathering, constantly trying to rub salt into his flaws.

"Alfred." He stated dully - no amusement in his voice. "Get in." The American boy narrowed his eyes briefly - ever so briefly so Matthew wouldn't detect it and flung the car door open, dragging a poor nervous Matthew in after him.

Once sat in the car, Alfred always made it his job to find each way to bug the fuck out of Ivan, and so he let the battle begin.

"Commie," he stated happily, Matthew frowned and rolled his eyes a bit. "I was wondering if we could use your TV? The one in your room?" Ivan growled in response, looking into the review mirror to glare at the blonde-hyper-active child.

"I won't break this one!" Alfred protested, Matthew almost laughed, if it wasn't for the unnecessary icy cold glare his father sent Alfred's way.

"No." He said coldly before diverting his attention back onto the road, Alfred huffed. A small smirk marring his pretty thin lips as a new idea popped into his puny little mind,

"Well, I guess me and Matty can go alone... In his room, under the covers in th-"

"Fine." Ivan so much as growled out, tilting his head back to lock eyes with that - that, demon! There's a reason he hates Alfred, the kid is stupid in every aspect but bugging him. (Or anyone in any case).

"Whoot! Hear that Matty? Commie agreed!" Alfred cheered, doing a small victory dance while still being held down by the seat belt.

Matthew gave a small smile, looking at his dad with down casted eyes,

_Gay_, he thought to himself, _does dad think I'm gay?_ He pressed his lips into a thin line; a sour expression on his pretty little face, Alfred narrowed his eyes at his friend, Matthew pretended not to notice.

.

.

~.~

Ivan age 26, Matthew age 12

.

.

"Matvey," Ivan stated simply as he opened the door quietly blood-shot eyes glancing around the dimly lit room, there was a shuffle of noises followed along by a barely audible panicked 'eep!' before his son turned around too look at him, eyes open wide in panic and fear, little fist clutched around the blanket as Alfred cried somewhere in the corner, the father looked towards the computer screen - rolling his eyes in realization.

"Are you watching horror movies again?" He asked - unamused, ever since Alfred and his poor innocent little Matvey turned 12, Alfred constantly bugs his frightened little son too watch those horrid types of movies... "I thought I told you, no more horror movies."

He shot a dark venomous glare towards Alfred's general direction — just for good measures.

Before Alfred could say anything else he snatched his young in his arms, ignoring the soft squeak and barely audible protest that followed the action. Ivan sighed and marched out of the room snapping towards the American;

"Watch the movie alone."

.

.

* * *

Author's Note;

Chapter two, enjoy, i don't like to feel my words are wasted.


End file.
